Vacuum insulating glass (VIG) units typically include two spaced apart glass substrates with an evacuated or low-pressure gap/space/cavity therebetween. The substrates are interconnected by a peripheral edge seal and typically include an array of spacers/pillars between the glass substrates to maintain spacing between the glass substrates and to avoid collapse of the glass substrates that may be caused due to the low pressure environment that exists between the substrates. Some example VIG configurations are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,657,607, 5,664,395, 5,657,607, 5,902,652, 6,701,749, and 6,383,580, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a typical VIG window unit 1 and elements that form the VIG window unit 1. For example, VIG unit 1 may include two spaced apart substantially parallel glass substrates 2, 3, which enclose an evacuated low-pressure space/cavity 6 therebetween. Glass sheets or substrates 2,3 are interconnected by a peripheral edge seal 4 which may be made of fused solder glass or the like, for example. An array of support pillars/spacers 5 may be included between the glass substrates 2, 3 to maintain the spacing of substrates 2, 3 of the VIG unit 1 in view of the low-pressure space/gap 6 present between the substrates 2, 3.
A pump-out tube 8 may be hermetically sealed by, for example, solder glass 9 or the like to an aperture/hole 10 that passes from an interior surface of one of the glass substrates 2 to the bottom of an optional recess 11 in the exterior surface of the glass substrate 2, or optionally to the exterior surface of the glass substrate 2. A vacuum is attached to and/or communicates with pump-out tube 8 to evacuate the interior cavity 6 to a low pressure that is less than atmospheric pressure, for example, using a sequential pump down operation. After evacuation of the cavity 6, a portion (e.g., the tip) of the tube 8 is melted to seal the vacuum in low pressure cavity/space 6. The optional recess 11 may retain the sealed pump-out tube 8. Optionally, a chemical getter 12 may be included within a recess 13 that is disposed in an interior face of one of the glass substrates, e.g., glass substrate 2. The chemical getter 12 may be used to absorb or bind with certain residual impurities that may remain after the cavity 6 is evacuated and sealed.
VIG units with fused solder glass peripheral edge seals 4 are typically manufactured by depositing glass frit or other suitable material, in a solution (e.g., frit paste), around the periphery of substrate 2 (or on substrate 3). This glass frit paste ultimately forms the edge seal 4. The other substrate (e.g., 3) is brought down on substrate 2 so as to sandwich spacers/pillars 5 and the glass frit solution between the two substrates 2, 3. The entire assembly including the glass substrates 2, 3, the spacers/pillars 5 and the seal material (e.g., glass frit in solution or paste), is then heated to a high temperature (e.g., of at least about 500° C.), at which point the glass frit melts, wets the surfaces of the glass substrates 2, 3, and ultimately forms a hermetic peripheral/edge seal 4.
After formation of the edge seal 4 between the substrates, a vacuum is drawn via the pump-out tube 8 to form low pressure space/cavity 6 between the substrates 2, 3. The pressure in space 6 may be produced by way of an evacuation process to a level below atmospheric pressure, e.g., below about 10−2 Torr. To maintain the low pressure in the space/cavity 6, substrates 2, 3 are hermetically sealed via the edge seal 4 and sealing off of the pump-out tube. Small high strength spacers/pillars 5 are provided between the transparent glass substrates to maintain separation of the approximately parallel glass substrates against atmospheric pressure. As noted above, once the space 6 between substrates 2, 3 is evacuated, the pump-out tube 8 may be sealed, for example, by melting its tip using a laser or the like.
Dual pane VIG window units are generally much more efficient insulators than typical dual pane non-vacuum IG window units. VIG window units, while having better performance, are also significantly thinner than non-vacuum IG window units. Because of the difference in thickness, a typical window installation structure, e.g., a window frame (e.g., sash), may need to be redesigned to effectively utilize and accept a VIG window unit if it was originally designed for a thicker JO unit. This may result in replacement of the window frame (e.g., which may include a sash) in order to accommodate a thinner VIG unit. Redesigning window structures and replacing and/or redesigning window frames (e.g., sashes) is costly and time consuming and may contribute to slow adoption of VIG window units, especially in existing buildings or by smaller manufacturers, in spite of the many benefits and advantages associated with VIG window units.
It will be appreciated that standard IG window units are rather thick, and come in various thicknesses (e.g., from about 19-40 mm thick). As mentioned above, window frames are typically designed to accept these thick IG window units, e.g., for use in office building, home residences, apartment buildings, etc. On the other hand, VIG window units are significantly thinner (e.g., from about 4-12 mm thick, more preferably from about 4-10 mm thick, more preferably from about 7-9 mm thick, with an example thickness being about 8.3 mm) than typical IG window units. And thermal performance of VIG units is dramatically better than that of IG window units (e.g., VIG units have higher R-values than do IG units).
It would be desirable to use VIG units in window frames that were designed to accommodate IG units. This would allow one to avoid, or reduce, the need for redesigns of window frames and/or changes to window frames.
Certain example embodiments of this invention relate to a peripheral spacer system for use in installing a VIG window unit in a window frame (which may include a sash) that was designed to accommodate at least a thicker IG window unit, the spacer system being provided around the periphery of the VIG unit so as to be located adjacent the frame and/or located between the frame and the glass substrates of the VIG unit. The spacer system may fit around the glass substrates of the VIG unit, preferably on all four sides of the window in one or more pieces. Thus, with respect to the spacer system, structures and/or techniques are provided for installing thinner VIG window units in window frames that were/are designed for thicker IG window units, thereby possibly avoiding or reducing the need to redesign or significantly change window frames. Such techniques can be used in either new construction with new window frames, or to replace existing IG windows in old window frames that previously housed IG units, or repairing either IG or VIG window units by replacing an existing window with a VIG window. Thus, it will be appreciated that this disclosure is not limited to replacing IG windows with VIG windows in existing frames, e.g., it is also relates to structure(s) designed for new VIG window units.
Certain example embodiments of this invention are advantageous with respect to one or more of: (i) encouraging adoption of high-efficiency high-performance VIG window units including their improved thermal performance, (ii) reducing the amount of time for adoption of VIG window units by window manufacturers and/or enabling rapid adoption and/or deployment of VIG, (iii) providing the ability to implement VIG window units in window designs that were/are designed for thicker IG units with little or no modification of the frame (e.g., including sash) structure, (iv) providing the ability for low-volume window manufacturers to adopt VIG window units, (v) reducing tooling required for window manufacturers, (vi) maintaining the appearance of the window features and/or aesthetics, and/or (vii) providing a spacer system to be located around the VIG glass substrates so that it can fit into a frame designed for thicker 10 units, wherein the spacer system (a) provides improved thermal insulation, (b) helps protect the unit during shipping from manufacturing facilities to window factories and/or job sites, (c) provides added strength/integrity to the VIG unit; and/or (d) improves thermal performance of VIG units at edge(s) thereof.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, there is provided a window unit comprising: a VIG window unit in a window frame, the window frame capable of supporting a non-vacuum IG window unit having a larger width than does the VIG window unit, said VIG window unit comprising first and second glass substrates with a low pressure gap provided therebetween, the low pressure gap being at pressure less than atmospheric pressure; the VIG window unit being supported (directly or indirectly) on a first side by a first stop portion of said frame and being supported (directly or indirectly) on a second side by a second stop portion of said frame; and a spacer structure provided along at least one side of the VIG window unit between the VIG window unit and at least one of the first and second stop portions of the window frame, the spacer structure including at least one hollow area surrounded by a solid portion when viewed cross sectionally.
In certain embodiments of this invention, there is provided a method of installing a vacuum insulated glass (VIG) window unit, the method comprising: seating a VIG window unit, having a thickness of from about 4-12 mm, in a window frame, the window frame capable of supporting a non-vacuum IG window unit having a larger width than does the VIG window unit, said VIG window unit comprising first and second glass substrates with a low pressure gap provided therebetween, the low pressure gap being at a pressure less than atmospheric pressure, and after said seating the VIG window unit being supported (directly or indirectly) on a first side by a first stop portion of said frame and being supported (directly or indirectly) on a second side by a second stop portion of said frame, and wherein a gap between the first and second stop portions is from about 19-40 mm; and wherein a spacer structure is provided along at least one side of the VIG window unit between the VIG window unit and at least one of the first and second stop portions of the window frame, the spacer structure including at least one hollow area surrounded by a solid portion when viewed cross sectionally, wherein the hollow area is substantially filled with air, foam, and/or insulating material.
These and other embodiments and advantages are described herein with respect to certain example embodiments and with reference to the following drawings in which like reference numerals refer to like elements, and wherein: